


Months

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Panty Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: After being broken up for months, Dean and Castiel bump into each other and fall back into their old ways.





	Months

“This wasn’t exactly where I thought we’d end up tonight,” Dean admitted, breath catching in his throat as Castiel pushed him onto the bed.  Castiel chuckled, but didn’t say anything.  He was too busy slipping his shirt over his head and toeing off his shoes.

“I mean,” Dean continued, unbuttoning his own shirt, “we did agree that we would take things slow, especially after the past few months…”

Dean’s face fell, sad by the memories he’d just brought up in his own brain.  Those months without Castiel, when they’d been broken up, were awful.  He’d never gotten used to the empty bed, especially once it stopped smelling like his Alpha; he’d had to stop himself from texting or calling Castiel more than a thousand times.

Dean had gone so far to change his entire routine to avoid Castiel, stopping by a different coffee shop every morning and shopping in a different grocery store.  He knew that if he smelled even a passing whiff of his Alpha, he would go crazy.

That is, he avoided his usual haunts until earlier this week when he’d said to hell with it all and gone to his old favorite café, needing a bit of normalcy back in his life.  Of course, the decision meant that Dean literally ran into Castiel on his way out.

The scent of Castiel, a scent that screamed misery and sadness, had given Dean the courage to ask Castiel out for dinner.  Just as friends, just to catch up.

He should have known better.

Now here they were, getting naked in Dean’s bedroom.  Dean never could – or would even think to – say no to Castiel, after all.

“When I agreed to dinner with you,” Castiel said, ridding himself of his pants so that he was only in his boxer briefs (which were incredibly tented) before his hands moved to Dean’s belt, “it was because I missed you, Dean.  We broke up because of all those ‘what ifs’, but I don’t care about them anymore.”

Castiel practically ripped Dean’s pants down his legs, giving him the full view of Dean in his blue lace panties, damp with slick.  Castiel growled.

“All I could think about,” he continued, “was ‘What if Dean finds another Alpha, someone who wants to take care of him, like I should be doing?’”

Castiel’s fingers trailed up Dean’s leg until he was brushing against the lacey fabric, Dean’s erection pressing against it wetly.

“I can’t stand the thought of another Alpha with his hands on what’s mine,” Castiel finished, his hands grabbing at the fabric and pulling roughly, making it rip off of Dean’s body and away in Castiel’s hand.

“Hey!” Dean exclaimed, his voice heavy with lust and arousal, “those were my favorite panties!”

Castiel smiled, bringing the lace to his face to scent it.  Dean’s slick had made the panties smell like heaven to Castiel and he lost himself in it for a moment.  “I’ll buy you a new pair, I promise,” Castiel finally said, tossing the ripped panties away.  “Right now, though…”

Castiel grabbed Dean’s ankles, pulling him from the middle of the bed and toward Castiel.  Dean squealed in surprise and when Castiel flipped his legs over, he turned onto his stomach easily.  His hard cock was pressed between his body and the bedspread, but he didn’t care about that right now.

All he cared about was Castiel’s hand that was massaging his ass, pulling slightly so that he could see Dean’s puckered hole.

“Such a good boy for me, Omega,” Castiel cooed, before he slapped Dean’s ass quickly.  Dean cried out, but Castiel knew it wasn’t to stop.

No, Dean needed someone to keep him in line.  His inner Omega was yearning for his Alpha to take care of him, but more than that, he wanted his Alpha to punish him.

Dean needed to be punished for every second he let slip by without going to find Castiel.  He needed to know that it wouldn’t be allowed to happen ever again, that they would be together forever this time.

Three more times Castiel’s hand came down on Dean’s bare ass, and with each slap, more slick poured from his hole.  Dean knew that Castiel wouldn’t even need to open him up, he’d be nice and ready for his Alpha if he kept up the punishment.

Castiel knew the same, and soon his hands were grabbing at the reddened flesh, pulling Dean’s cheeks apart so that he could see the ready and weeping hole.  “So pretty, baby,” Castiel cooed before he took his cock in hand and slid inside, Dean pulling him in like he was made for Castiel.

Of course Castiel fit perfectly – he was Dean’s Alpha.

Soon, their months of separation was all but forgotten as Castiel fucked into Dean, his knot catching and making them both come at the sensation.  This was all that they needed: each other.

They wouldn’t be breaking up again, ever.  Especially if Castiel had anything to do with it.  His finger traced over the bare flesh of Dean’s neck as they curled against each other, dreaming of the mark he wanted to put there soon, very soon.


End file.
